


Under Your Spell

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: It's a very strange night for Neal.





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Something to kick off the gen bingo run \o/ This fills the _monochromatic_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](https://kanarek13.dreamwidth.org/101404.html) :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/1sp4u9fxe0nugel/night.gif?dl=0)  



End file.
